One Sick Lassie
by Baalsgirl
Summary: A sequel to Wee Lass. Carson's favorite little Celtic lass Dana is back to Atlantis. She's not very well but that doesn't stop her from wreaking the usual havoc in the city or from driving Rodney nuts on the way... Updated: The chase is on...
1. Chapter 1

**One Sick Lassie **_by Baal's Girl _

_Season: In the middle of 2 _

_Pairings: Carson/Dana; Carson/Rodney/John_

_Rating: PG/K_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. The only things that belong to me are Dana and the story itself. Oh, and this is for fun, not money._

_A/N: Finally wee Dana is back for y'all to enjoy. Honestly can't remember how many years it has been since part one… _

_A lot has happened here since then; only Gaelic-wise I'm still sort of treading on the spot. My pronunciation got better but vocab and grammar are still a tad weak. So if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to point me at them. _

_Aside from that I hope you'll like this story as much as the first one. =)_

xx

"Doc, I've got something for you", Colonel John Sheppard talked into his earpiece as he walked through the corridors of the city. He rocked the sleeping bundle in his arms. The little girl in it was feverish. She stirred in her tight sleep, sucking at her thumb. John pulled the blanket that was around her body a bit tighter, caressing the little one's blond curls. "Almost there, sweetie", the colonel murmured before he finally entered the infirmary with her.

"Here we are", he waved over Carson Beckett who had just come dashing from his office on seeing him arrive.

"What is it, Colonel?" the Scotsman took the bundle from John's arms and laid it down on a nearby bed. Carefully he unwrapped the blanket only to pause in a bewildered stare a second later.

"A Dhana … is thusa." He rested a gentle hand on the sleeping girl's reddened cheek, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. It took the doctor a few seconds to gather his reeling thoughts and to snap back to business mode. "Any idea what happened to her?"

"Well", John let out a breath, "She wasn't so well when we went to see her family this morning. They were all a bit worried and said they wanted you to look after her", he paused, "Actually she said it, that is…"

Carson frowned, "And her parents?"

"They said it was okay if we took her with us but weren't so eager to join us, either", he shrugged, "it sounded a bit like they'd be feeling in our way or something…"

The physician couldn't help but smile to himself, "Maybe they needed a wee break from her." Gently he inserted a syringe into Dana's vein and took a little blood. He put a gauze patch over the prick, pressing John's fingers against it before handing the vial to a nurse. The colonel frowned at him, "You think it's something serious?"

Carson shook his head, "Not really. Only the fever is a tad worrying. It always is with such wee bairn." He caressed the little girl's hot forehead, "But it should be fine now that she's here."

"Good", John lifted his fingers and waited for the doctor to fasten a band-aid. "Much as I'd love to stay with you two, I've still got this report to type up…"

The Scot clapped a grateful hand on the colonel's back. "That's alright, we'll be fine here. Thanks for bringing her back with you, lad."

"No problem", John let a hand brush along Dana's side, then started walking away, "just tell me when you know what's wrong with her."

"Aye, will do", with a sigh Carson smoothed down the little one's sheets. His hand came to a rest on her small, heaving chest, "Poor wee lassie. Let's see what we can do for you." He turned round and left her to get the lab work done.

xx

Rodney McKay entered the infirmary a short while later, in eager search of the physician. "Carson?" he called through the large room. No response. Slowly the Canadian ambled on, annoyance quickly getting the better of him: "Damned haggis-hurler, always something better to do than looking after his best friend", he muttered before trying again, "Carson??" Still nothing. Rodney walked around a little more as suddenly his eyes fell on the sleeping Dana.

"Now if that isn't my favourite little madcap", the physicist retorted. "Not even caring for you, is he?" He popped down on her bed and started rifling through the Gaelic dictionary that was lying on the bedside table.

Suddenly the girl stirred beside him, opening her bright blue eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment until the little one sat up, seemingly overjoyed to see him. "Rod- Rodney!" she grinned at him and sat up with a jump.

"Yes, that's right", McKay smiled back at her thinly, not really sure if he was that happy to have her around again.

Dana eyed Rodney quietly for another moment before she suddenly drew in a quick breath and sneezed at the Canadian. The brunt of a few million tiny droplets spattered all over him.

With a girlish shriek Rodney backed off and started wiping frantically at his face with both hands. "Hell if you've got any gems, you little brat…" he whined.

That instant Carson entered the scene. He was just talking to Sheppard on the radio. "…She's got nothing too bad, don't worry. It's only the chickenpox."

That made Rodney jump even more. He ran to his Scottish mate, being close to tears. The physician ignored him for a moment, calmly finishing the call. At last he looked at his shivering friend who was about to drop to his knees in front of him.

"And what can I do for you, Rodney?" he raised a bemused eyebrow.

McKay sucked in a breath, stammering, "I… I don't have a shot…"

"Huh?" the Scot eyed him confusedly.

Rodney slapped his palm against his forehead, "She just _sneezed_ at me, you genius!!!"

Carson shrugged, "And? It's not that bad, really."

"That's what you say", the physicist's face turned crimson. "I'll get bloody _chickenpox_." Angrily he spun back around at Dana who watched the conversation, giggling quietly to herself.

"What??" Rodney snapped at the girl, "First you sneeze at me then you laugh at me. Just why did you do it, why?"

She frowned at him. Annoyed he ran over and snatched up the dictionary again, clumsily reading out the entry for 'why', "Carson a?!?"

Dana just shrugged, stating, "Bu toil leam pàirtich."

The reply made Carson snort.

"What did she say?" Rodney huffed at him.

"She said", the Scotsman cleared his throat meaningfully, "that she wants to share it."

"Oh how very kind of her", the Canadian pulled a disgruntled face. "So she sneezed at me only to share her scary little illness with me, hence keeping me off my highly important, ingenious work and slowing down my progress in saving this universe for yet another time??"

"That's a bit over the top, don't you think?" Carson frowned at him.

"It's not", Rodney sulked.

Dana shook her curly head at the physicist, "S' e."

"Huh?" he spun around at her.

"She agrees with me", his colleague informed him.

"Fine", McKay pouted at them both, "you go on conspiring against me until I die much too young, all scarred and made ugly by the chickenpox."

The physician shook his head at him, "It's chickenpox, not smallpox, lad."

"I don't care", the Canadian barked irritably, sinking down onto a nearby bed.

Crestfallen, Carson did the same, burying his suddenly throbbing head in his hands. This was going to be a long day…

xx

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for r & r'ing. Glad to see you like it. =D_

xx

"Have you seen Rodney?" Elizabeth Weir walked into the infirmary in search of her leading scientist. She didn't have to go far, finding him slumped on one of the beds. The expedition leader motioned for Carson to explain what was going on but the physician merely shrugged, busying himself in a corner of the room.

That moment Weir noticed Dana who was waving at her cheerily, "Hàlo Ealasaid."

"Hello little one", she made a step towards the girl. Her movements made Rodney come to life all of a sudden, shouting at her frantically, "Stop, right there or she'll infect you with deadly chickenpox!"

The child looked at him innocently, nuzzling her sheet with a shy smile. "Oh Rodney", Elizabeth shook her head disapprovingly, "I've had that ages ago…" She sat down next to Dana who instantly offered her a triumphant grin. "So you gave him the chickenpox?" The little one nodded frantically, "An robh sin math?"

"What's she asking me?" the expedition leader called to Carson who came walking towards them now.

"She wants to know if it was a good thing to do", the Scot stated with a wink at her.

Weir snorted, "I'd say it was a bit naughty."

Dana got the notion and started sniffling beside her. The expedition leader put a comforting arm around her small shoulders, "Not that it was bad per se. Maybe he deserves it. The child cuddled up to her, offering Rodney a very cocky smirk.

The physicist took the gesture badly and jumped up from his bed, "Look how that little brat is enjoying it!" he snapped loudly, "She just gave the most brilliant scientist in two galaxies the goddamned chickenpox. That's a very mean, very bad thing to do. I expect an apology!"

Elizabeth snorted, "Stop harassing the poor child, Rodney. You'd rather finish your work first."

"I damn well can't", the Canadian turned on her, yelling now. "I'd infect everyone down there."

"You bet…" Weir muttered, quietly consulting with Carson standing behind her, "Would he

?"

The Scottish doctor shook his head, "Far as I know, everyone but him has either had the chickenpox as a child or else got a shot sometime. And even if, he's not really infectious, yet."

"Thank you", their CO turned back to Rodney, "Carson just cleared you for duty, so off you go."

Grudgingly and muttering McKay got up and shuffled towards the door, "You're mean people, having me spend the last hours of my precious life toiling away for nothing while that little useless madcap gets to lounge around, receiving candy and compassion from everyone."

Carson watched him go then grinned at Elizabeth, "Candy is actually an idea." He walked into his office, returning with a colorful lollypop for Dana.

"Mòran taing", she tucked it into her mouth gratefully, only to stifle a yawn not ten seconds later.

"A bheil thu sgìth?" the Scotsman pulled the little one close, caressing her hair.

Dana nodded, yawning again, "Tha."

"Then get a little sleep, lassie", Carson waited for her to lie down before tucking her in carefully.

Smiling Elizabeth looked onto the scene as she suddenly remembered something: the cloth rabbit looking out of her back pocket. She grabbed it and put it into Dana's hand, "You forgot that one last time, honey."

The girl's blue eyes lit up at once as she greeted her favourite toy with a merry squeal, "Feasgar math a Mhisser Curran." She hugged and snuggled the rabbit fiercely and a moment later she was fast asleep, her sticky lollipop firmly perched into the long-eared animal's face.

Carson and Elizabeth grinned at the little one, quite content with the momentary quiet. "Let's just hope Mister Carrot brushes his front teeth after", the expedition leader quipped.

"Aye", the doctor smiled back at her, "though I'm more afraid he might catch the chickenpox as well."

Weir snorted, "Actually why not? He could serve as a brave, uncomplaining example for Rodney…"

On that they both broke out into laughter, finding it hard not to picture their colleague's relentless whining once the itching would start. It wouldn't be long for him to come back. That was for sure.

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. =) _

_In this chapter here I'm slowly getting the feeling that reading too much Bernard Cornwell is getting the better of my writing. But maybe that's not so bad after all. ;) Anyway, on we go…_

xx

It wasn't Rodney who came back first. Instead Ronon Dex came ambling into the infirmary a few hours later. Dana saw the big man enter and went into hiding under her sheets with a panicked shriek. Only Mr Carrot was still looking out from under the coverlet, to make sure that the long-haired threat was passing on by.

But Ronon didn't think so: Intrigued he approached the toy animal and snatched it up, accompanied by a gasp of protest from under the blankets.

Slowly he turned the long-eared thing over in his hand until finally he started talking to it, "Hello there. I'm Ronon and who are you?" he frowned, "you're not very talkative, huh? So you're not going to tell me who your shy little friend over there is either, are you?"

Suddenly there was movement in Dana's bed. Slowly she poked out her tiny nose, followed by the rest of her body. The look in her blue eyes was still timid but finally she managed to look at the stranger, reaching out her little arm to reclaim her favourite toy. Ronon grinned at her then put Mr Carrot into the proffered hand, "There you go, kiddo."

Dana eyed the burly Satedan closely before she felt courageous enough to speak, "Hálo. Is mise Dana. Agus dè an t-ainm a th'ort?"

"Uhh…" Ronon scratched his bearded chin, feeling a bit lost. "Okay, slowly, yeah?" He pointed at her, "You're Dana, right?" She nodded, her blond curls bobbing. Next he pointed at himself, "And I'm Ronon."

"Ro…" The girl frowned at him, mulling over the new name, "Roth… Rodn… Ronon??"

He grinned, "Yeah, that's it, little one. Ronon."

"Ronon, Ronon", Dana squeaked and clapped her hands with delight.

That moment Carson reappeared from an involuntary nap in the other room, "Oh, hello Ronon, looks like you've found yourself a new friend. I hope you've had the chickenpox?"

The Satedan snorted, "That blistery stuff McKay has been whining about all day? Had that as a kid…"

"Good", the doctor offered him a relieved smile, "And what can I do for you now, lad?"

"Pulled my shoulder sparring with Sheppard; he wanted me to get it looked at." He took off his shirt and presented it to the Scot who frowned at it.

"Pulled you say? It looks more like it's quite a wee bit dislocated."

"Hm", Ronon snorted, "doesn't really hurt though. Can you sort it out?"

Carson pulled a ponderous face, "You mean on the spot? Without any anaesthetic or painkillers?"

The big man shrugged, wanting it over with, "Come on, doc, you know me."

"Aye", sighing Carson flexed his fingers before pulling the joint back into the pan with a sharp crack. Ronon didn't flinch, but Dana shrieked and hid herself behind Mr Carrot once more. Trembling and sniffling she curled up with the plush bunny in her arms.

"Ach lassie", Beckett rushed to the girl's side, carefully picking her up into his arms, "it's alright." Slowly he walked over to Ronon, showing her that he was okay. For a moment Dana creased her brow at him before setting her rabbit down on his good shoulder. She smiled shyly at the Satedan, "Tha thu glè chruadalach."

Carson smiled as well, "She said you're very brave."

"Thanks, little one", Ronon ruffled Dana's hair, making her giggle. "I've got to go now. Lunch time. Nice meeting you." He waved at Dana then left. The little girl pulled a sad face on seeing him go. A moment later she hopped out of Carson's arms and ran after her new friend.

"Dana, lassie…" Carson started running after her but was checked by her incredible speed. Worried he keyed his earpiece, calling Sheppard, "Colonel, Dana just took off with Ronon, can you please look for them? I'm afraid something might happen…"

xx

"Don't worry, Doc. Ronon and I are having lunch together. I'll take her back to you afterwards." Ending the call, John Sheppard looked up to find Ronon arriving at the mess hall with Dana in his tow. "Hi buddy", the burly Satedan high-fived him before dropping down on the other side of their table, Dana automatically hopping into his lap, "What's for lunch today?"

John wrinkled his nose, "The usual. Better go look for yourself."

Ronon sat the little girl down on the chair next to him before he marched off to the counter, returning with a tray heaped with his usual variety of meat, toppings and side dishes. Once he had sat down again, Dana lobbed herself back onto his knee, snatching the jell-o cup on her way. Grinning Ronon handed a spoon to the little one, "Dig in, kiddo."

The girl did as she was told and started excavating the dessert greedily. It didn't take her five minutes to eat it all up, just in time for Rodney to show up.

"Hi guys", the Canadian waved into the round, "Mind if I join you for my last proper meal before falling deadly ill?"

John rolled his eyes at the pointless remark, "If you have to."

"Thanks", Rodney half snapped before sitting down next to Ronon. He didn't notice Dana hiding next to him under the table. "You don't remotely realize how scared I am."

"It's just the chickenpox", John grumbled while Ronon kept on eating with wordless greed.

"_Just_ the chickenpox?" McKay glared at his teammate, mimicking him. As he looked back at the lunch tray, his cup of blue jell-o had vanished. "What the…?" The physicist questioned into the round, only to hear a suspicious slurp from under the table. He bowed down and found Dana sitting there, uninvitedly devouring his favourite part of the meal. She waved her spoon at him merrily, "Hálo a Rhodney."

"You little madcap!" he shouted at her, trying to snatch back the cup. But the little one was quicker, eating it up with lightning speed. "You…" breathlessly Rodney tried to get hold of the empty plastic pack which the little one was now holding out to him triumphantly. He fished in the air with his outstretched arm until the momentum of his movement finally knocked him over.

Dana jumped up as he fell, running away from the table. Grunting Rodney got back up and chased after her. They ran in circles through the cafeteria, the girl prancing far ahead and the physicist falling further and further behind her.

"I'll get you", breathlessly Rodney dashed forward, trying to snatch her. He failed, landing on his face once more. Dana stopped a few feet away, giggling at him with a playful expression on her round little face. McKay flapped his arms against the floor a few times before he managed to stand up again. The child made a few steps toward him and, taking pity, offered him the empty jell-o container. Rodney's finger closed around it as suddenly her tiny hand fell away. She took a few rattling breaths before she started coughing wildly.

"Oh no", the Canadian crouched down beside her and caught her as she started falling, "John?" he called for Sheppard who was already hovering close by. The loud, panicked shout close by made the colonel's ears ring.

"I'm here, I'm here", he glared at Rodney, "Why'd you have to chase her like that?"  
"I, uh…"

John took the exhausted girl into his arms, feeling her forehead. It was very hot and there were some round, red dots starting to show all over her face. "Oh hell, Carson will be so pissed at us." He rested Dana against his chest and carried her off. Rodney started walking away from him evasively but the colonel snatched him by his jacket sleeve and pulled him along to the infirmary with him. He was not going to take the blame for this mess.

xx

"Oh mo chreach", Carson cursed as Sheppard and McKay brought back his little lass. Especially Rodney flinched under his infuriated glare. "His fault", he pointed at John.

"Oh no", the other man scowled at him, "your fault, Rodney. I didn't play catch with her."

"You did what??" the Scotsman questioned angrily, his brogue becoming very thick.

"She stole my dessert", the Canadian cringed meekly then pouted at him like a schoolboy caught stealing candy.

Carson ignored him and looked after the little one who was sobbing quietly now. "Wisha, lassie, it's okay." He cradled the girl in his arms before lying her down on her bed. As she had calmed a little, his infuriated glare was back on Rodney, "You'll say sorry."

"She should apologize to me", the physicist retorted quietly.

"What was that, lad?" Carson's eyebrow shot up threateningly, conveying an unmistakable message: Say sorry or be sorry.

McKay swallowed hard, "Fine." He approached Dana and patted her limp hand. "I'm sorry for chasing you", he muttered half-heartedly. The little one turned and stuck out her cherry-coloured tongue at him before she beckoned Carson to her side.

"Is Rodney dearg amadain", she whispered to him and he nodded. "Aye, I wouldn't have thought he's such a big one though." They both glared up at Rodney with a conspiring expression on their faces.

Rodney felt fear welling up inside. Now he was really scared of what would happen when his chickenpox broke out. Nothing good to be sure…

_tbc_


End file.
